


Pools

by abyssobrotulaCronos



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, MENTIONS OF MPREG..., family au, ichiaizen is just briefly hinted at, probably omegaverse, this is just a family fic tbh, with all my stupid headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssobrotulaCronos/pseuds/abyssobrotulaCronos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt with a friend. "So Grimmjow and Renji marry and they have Ichigo. And Ichigo goes out with Aizen, who's older and probably a sugar daddy. Shit ensues."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pools

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moownk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moownk/gifts).



Grimmjow hates realizing his little boy is growing up, but it is inevitable and he watches like a melancholic movie. One day he’s losing teeth in the playground, the other he’s bringing home girlfriends and smelling like booze after parties, the kind of thing that happens as usually as anything else in the world, but does the bluenette _despises_ it. His husband Renji, on other hand, doesn’t mind at all, he just admires as Ichigo turns into a man and thinks it’s the cutest thing in the world, even though he’s a teenage boy and the last thing teenage boys are is cute.

It’s okay, Renji’s a proud father, that’s all, is it his fault that he can’t help but feel angry when he knows his son is hiding something? Something called “Ai <3” that keeps him awake at night in school days and distracts him from basically everything his parents say. It’s okay if he has a girlfriend, duh, it wouldn’t be the first one and certainly not the last – Grimmjow remarks with pride that it’s on his veins –, so why doesn’t he just say it? If he thinks they aren’t aware, he’s blind as a toupee.

But Renji understands. _Of course_ Renji understands, why would someone expect anything else but fatherly tenderness from him? He’s all sweet talk when Ichigo is not home, trying to convince Grimmjow that this is normal, he’s growing up, chasing girls, let him live a bit without freaking out.

Well, someone in this house has to freak out. Plus the problem isn’t chasing girls, but he’s tired of saying that.

 And the only reason why Grimmjow doesn’t further up the discussion is that by the time he’s thinking about it, Renji has already managed to take half his clothes off. That’s ok; he can wait a bit more. (He doesn’t remember that after).

 

 

Like everything regarding to Grimmjow’s doubts, hell has to break loose and it happens during a certain a summer day.

Ichigo says he’s going to sleep at Ishida’s _again_ and bids farewell short before six. The night enters calm and pleasant, nothing’s wrong on the air and soft chirping noises come from the bats that attack the trees in the garden. The living room is softly illuminated by a lamp in the corner, with the Jaegerjaquez-Abarai couple enjoying a movie all tangled up on the sofa and not really playing attention to it, rather changing kisses and soft touches.

Suddenly, Renji lifts his head from his husband’s chest. – Hey. Did you get Ichigo’s old clothes for tomorrow?

Because Renji is the good citizen everyone knows he is and insisted on taking their old clothes and things to donation, which included Ichigo’s old toys and mangas (he cried during the process, but separated them anyway). Grimmjow just threw anything that could be classified as uncomfortable in the pile, because he wouldn’t throw his worn cotton shirts away, no, Renji looked extremely good in them when he was sleepy and making himself cozy in his husband’s arm. Anyway, out of question.

He hadn’t gotten Ichigo’s clothes.

– Fuck – he elaborates.

– You forgot, didn’t you?

And that isn’t really the problem, but packing everything up and distinguishing from the laundry pile is annoying and his son should have done that instead of fleeing away from responsibilities. _That lazy ass_ , thinks Grimmjow as he reluctantly reaches out for his phone.

– Gonna call him. Don’t worry, mom.

That earns him a swat in the shoulder.

He patiently waits, but Ichigo never picks up. He tries once, twice, five times. Until he’s fed up. Because people who don’t pick up the phone piss him off more than anything, he’d destroy every single device on their hands if he could.

– _That damn brat_ – he scowls.

– Try calling Ishida, maybe they’re distracted with something.

– Don’t be too nice.

He types the numbers and spends the dull moment of the beep... beep... beep running his free hand through the sea of red hair spread on his chest and falling on the couch. He then remembers the first time he touched those strands with the intent of fondling, also remembers when he wanted to pull on them and make Renji cry his name. It was a good twenty years ago in the university, when dreams were still far away and the red-haired man’s tattoos were only up the arms, when Grimmjow was still pretty bitter over a bunch of things and didn’t believe in love, when Renji was living off ramen and a part-time job in a shithole of a restaurant.

Back then, having kids and settling down was a crazy idea, a fairytale. Renji just wanted to graduate as soon as possible to earn some real money for him and his sick grandmother, while Grimmjow didn’t really care about values and sharing.

It was somewhere between the second and third year that they met in a party and couldn’t be away from each other since then. It was somewhere then that Grimmjow’s father abandoned his only daughter and the bluenette, without an ounce of ability to take care of children, ended up taking care of her with a little hand from Renji – who loved kids. By the end of their path in college, Renji got pregnant, everything flew out of their window and Grimmjow finally graduated.

The rest is story and involves two very emotional idiots crying on the floor of a tiny bathroom with a positive pregnancy test on their hands.

How Grimmjow manages to think about all that in the brief seconds of the call remains a mystery. At least Ishida picks up when he’s thinking about hanging.

 – Ishida-san. It’s Grimmjow, Ichigo’s dad.

– Goodnight, Jaegerjaquez-san. How can I help?

– Can you ask Ichigo why the fuck isn’t he answering the phone? – Grimmjow spits out and Renji swats at his arm again, this time with a less friendly expression on his face. In fact he looks extremely angry – I mean. I need to talk with Ichigo.

– Um... – Ishida hesitates, he has always been a little afraid of the Jaegerjaquez – ok? With all respect, but why did you call me?

– Because... He’s with you?

– ... He’s not with me, Jaegerjaquez-san.

Wait, what? – Wait, what?

Renji looks even more puzzled as his partner slowly sits up with furrowed brows. He can’t help but distract himself a bit from the situation and think that even looking like an idiot Grimmjow still looks good as hell.

– He isn’t here, sir – Ishida continues, like someone who’s explaining to a toddler that the rain isn’t made by elves.

– _And where the fuck is he?_

The other side of the call sighs. – Well. I don’t know.

– Ishida-san... What the fuck? Wait, did he sleep there last week?

– ... No.

– That little... Did he even sleep there at all this year?

– The last time he did was in March, but we’re already in September, so... There’s that – Ishida answers truthfully and only hears a loud _“fuck!”_ before a bang and the line goes dead.

Meanwhile, a distressed Renji is trying to calm an even more distressed Grimmjow, holding him by the shoulders and telling him to _sit the fuck down before going insane._ It is a bit useless, considering that when his husband is angry he can easily step over anything, but the red-head has an effect over him that neither of them understands. So the blue on sits.

– Will you tell me what happened now? – he asks carefully, holding Grimmjow’s face with both hands. Just like calming a beast.

– _I’m gonna. End his life._

– You can end his life after we talk. Now spit it out.

Blue eyes focus on black ones. – He lied to us.

– Why?

– He said he was on Ishida’s.

– And where he is?

– Somewhere that _fucking isn’t Ishida’s!_ – The bluenette tries to shove the tattooed arms away, but their grip only gets stronger.

– You won’t solve anything like this. What are you going to do anyway? Call the cops?

Renji has always been the reasonable one, controlling everyone else and making them think straight. When he himself was mad, things were prone to get out of hand as quickly as possible, but that rarely happened. Even though he had a resting bitch face and looked annoyed at things most of the time.

– That’s... That’s a really good idea.

– Grimmjow. _No_. – Just like taming a dog – We are gonna wait until tomorrow and ask Ichigo about it. Without freaking out and without screaming.

– Not a bit of screaming? – Grimmjow is hopeful.

– Depends on his answer.

– Ok. Ok – The older man closes his eyes – Ok, I’m cool now.

– That was... Surprisingly quick.

– It’s because you’re right. Once in a lifetime you have to be – he smirks. Renji widens his eyes.

– What do mean? I’m _always_ right!

– Nice, nice, come here – Grimmjow pulls a reluctant Abarai into his arms and kisses his hair. He easily forgets about Ichigo, but that is only the famous “Renji” effect, had it been years ago, he’d have camped on the living room with a gun to surrender his son when he got home.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS was supposed to have a third part, but I got too distracted. It would be Grimmjow finding out "Ai <3" is actually not a girl and freaking out. As usual. Well, enjoy and I do accept requests if they're GrimmRen.


End file.
